Phineas T. Ratchet Kills Cookie Monster (melting him down for meat or upgrades) / Grounded
At the lounge, Phineas T. Ratchet was about to watch TV. Ratchet: Let's see what's on TV. Then Ratchet turned on the TV, and then he was shocked. TV Announcer: And now, back to Sesame Street with the Letter of the Day with Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster was TV. Cookie Monster: Hello! Cookie Monster here! The Letter of the Day is the Letter O, it's on this cookie. Ratchet got very annoyed. Ratchet: Man, I really hate Sesame Street because it's the most tortuous show in the world. Let's see to kill him! Then Ratchet stormed off, taking the chainsaw with him. He went off to PBS Headquarters. Then he reached the PBS Headquarters. Ratchet: Here is the PBS Headquarters! Then Ratchet went inside the PBS Headquarters and went through the hallway. Ratchet went inside Cookie Monster's room and he confronted Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster: Hello! I'm Cookie Monster! Want to help me do the Letter of the Day? Ratchet: No! I'm here to kill you because Sesame Street is very tortuous. Cookie Monster was shocked. Then he started cowering. Cookie Monster: No no no no no! Please don't kill me! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to unleash my anger in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Then Ratchet lunged towards Cookie Monster. Ratchet: Naaaaaaaaah! Then Ratchet started killing Cookie Monster with a chainsaw who was screaming in pain. Ratchet: Die die die die die die die! Then Ratchet had killed Cookie Monster, and he cheered. Ratchet: Yay! I killed Cookie Monster! It's time I take his corpse back home to melt him down for upgrades or meat. Then Ratchet sent the corpse back home, and he put the corpse on the conveyer belt. The corpse of Cookie Monster was shredded by the Choppers and was conveyed to the furnace to be melted down for upgrades or meat. Then the meat and upgrades were manufactored. Ratchet: Hahahahahahaha! Yay! Cookie Monster is dead forever! Now I've got meat to eat for dinner and upgrades to get. At the lounge, Madame Gasket was furious with her son Ratchet, as well as indignant about Cookie Monster's death. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you kill Cookie Monster and melt him down for upgrades or meat!? He is one of my favourite TV characters! Organic people are raw, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for life! And for this, I will buy you Sesame Street DVDs so you can watch them for the rest of your life! Ratchet started protesting. Ratchet: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Sesame Street! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room while I go to the store and buy you Sesame Street DVDs. Then Ratchet did as he was told. CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Scary voice as Cookie Monster Brian as TV Announcer Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded